The Battle for Kaome's Love
by inu'sbestfriend
Summary: inu and koga try to win kagome's heart. who's gonna be the winner? Happens after Return to the Place We First Met in the anime.
1. Chapter 1

THE BATTLE FOR KAGOME'S LOVE

_**Chapter 1: Souta's girlfriend**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I only own Sarah.

"SIT!" a very angry Kagome screams

BOOM! Inuyasha crashes into the ground

Sango and Miroku look on with pity shaking their heads as Kagome walks to the forest.

"You really shouldn't have gone through her backpack and messed up all her stuff like that Inuyasha," Shippou scolded as Inu got up from the 2-inch crater he had made.

BONK! Inu whacks the fox kit on the head.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA! I'm gonna tell Kagome!" the little kitsune cries.

Meanwhile 

Kagome walks aimlessly in the forest fuming about what the hanyou had done.

"_How dare he go through my backpack for Ramen." _Kagome angrily thinks.

She arrives at the Bone-Eaters well and decides to go back to her time.

In the modern era 

Kagome climbs out of the well and walks out of the well house.

As she is walking to her house, she bumps into Souta who is rushing to meet his girlfriend at the arcade.

"Hey sis," Sota greets Kagome when he sees her.

" Hey Sota, where ya goin'?" Kagome replies

" I'm gonna see meet Sarah at the arcade."

"Okay" see ya later then."

"See ya."

Sota runs off to the arcade as Kagome continues to walk to the house.

"Mom I'm home," Kagome calls as she opens the door.

"Hi sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi replies as she walks out of the living room to greet her daughter.

"Hi mom".

"You know Kagome your friends just came by looking for you". Mrs. Higurashi tells her daughter.

"Ok, I'll give them a call. Thanks mom," Kagome replies.

"Oh by the way, Souta's girlfriend, Sarah is going to eat dinner here tonight. If you go out come home for dinner," says Mrs. Higurashi.

"Ok" Kagome replies as she runs up to her room.

In the evening (Author's note: Kagome didn't make plans with her friends she just stayed home and called them.) 

"Mom we're back," Souta calls as he and Sarah walk in.

"Hey twerp, hey Sarah," Kagome greets the couple.

"Don't call your brother names," Mrs. Higurashi scolds gently.

"Ok mom," Kagome replies with her head down.

They all walk to the kitchen and sit down at the table.

When the food was ready, Mrs. Higurashi placed it on the table and everyone stated to eat.

After Dinner 

Kagome, Souta, and Sarah are in the living room chatting.

"So Sarah, how long have you and Souta been together?" Kagome asks the young girl

"About three and a half years Kagome chan," the girl answers politely.

" Kagome chan!" Souta laughs" You don't have to be so polite to thus nosy baka."

Sarah stares at Souta very surprised at what he had just said while Kagome stares wide-eyed at her brother with an anger mark on her head.

"Apologize to your sister right now young man!" Mrs Higurashi yelled at her son. She had overheard the obscene comment as she walked into the living room with a platter of fruit.

"Sorry sis," Souta says quickly.

It's okay Souta but if you call me that again and I'll pound you," Kagome responded. (She whispered the 2nd part.)

So Sarah are you staying over tonight?" Mrs. Higurashi asks kindly to ease the tension in the room.

"No mam," the girl answered politely.

"It's getting late now I think I'll head home now," Sarah states.

"Okay then I'll walk you home Sarah," Souta offers.

"Sure ," replies Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

THE BATTLE FOR KAGOME'S LOVE

**Chapter 2:Inu's Apology Kagome's Revenge **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I only own Sarah.

'…'_:thoughts_

The next day 

Inuyasha arrives at in Kagome's time with the intention of apologizing.

While he was walking to Kagome's house, he bumps into Mrs. Higurashi who was going to the market.

"Hi Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi greets the boy.

"Hey," Inu replies.

"Kagome's in her room," Mrs. Higurashi states knowing who Inu was looking for.

"'K thanks," the demon boy replies

He rushes off to the house and climbs up the tree near Kagome's window and sees that Kagome is doing her homework.

He knocks on the window since it was closed.

Kagome opened the window and went back to her desk to continue her homework.

Inuyasha gets in quickly and starts to apologize.

"I'm sorry for digging through your backpack Kagome," he says stumbling over his words a bit

Kagome turns around surprised that he had just apologized to her.

"Um… it's alright," Kagome replies still in shock.

"So, is that all you're here for Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"No, Are you gonna come back with me?" Inu responds.

"Sure but I have to go on my date with Hojo first," Kagome replies

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" Inu yells.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome says calmly.

Why the hell are you going out with that Hobo?!" Inu yells again ignoring Kagome's comment.

"Sit." Kagome calmly states.

BOOM! Inu hits the floor.

Kagome takes the opportunity to get up and go change.

Inu gets up quickly and run to the restroom where Kagome is changing and getting ready.

"Kagome we have to get back to my era to look for more jewel shards," Inu yells in desperation.

"I said I'll go back with you after my date," Kagome replies opening the door.

Inu is momentarily taken aback by Kagome's outfit: a red tank top and a short pink skirt.

'_Whoa she's hot'_ Inu says in his mind.

Kagome walks out of the bathroom and down the stairs before Inu regained his composure.

"Bye Inuyahsa," she says as she walks out the front door and closes it behind her.

He stares at the closed door and wonders _'Man, how could she go out with Hobo after she said that she wants to stay me?'_

Meanwhile 

Kagome and Hojo meet at the bottom of the shrine stairs and walk to the movie theater.

"So Kagome how are doing?" Hojo asks attempting to make conversation.

"I'm fine and you Hojo?" Kagome responds.

"I'm good," Hojo replies

So what movie are we watching?" Kagome asks

"Mogeta ," Hojo replies.

"Okay, Kagome responds.

After the movie 

"Bye Hojo I'll see you at school," Kagome says a she waves goodbye.

"Okay see you," Hojo replies.

'_Was it right for me to go out with Hojo to get back at Inuyasha?'_ Kagome asks herself as she walks home.

While she was contemplating the answer, she walks into Sarah.

"Ow!" Sarah exclaims as she falls to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Sarah!" Kagome quickly apologizes while stretching out her hand to help Sarah up.

"Oh it's okay Kagome-chan," Sarah replies.

"Where are you gong? Kagome wonders out loud.

"Oh I'm going to meet Souta at the mall," Sarah replies.

Are you going to have dinner at our house again?" Kagome asks.

"No, Souta and I are gonna grab something to eat later" Sarah replies.

"OK then have fun," Kagome says.

They exchange their farewells and head their separate ways.

When Kagome reached the front door to her house, she heard loud yelling and rushed in.

The yelling turned out to be Grandpa and Inu in a very heated argument about his sutras.

"Man you guys are making such a racket," Kagome comments as she enters the living room.

"Kagome, tell Inuyasha that my sutras work," Grandpa whines.

"But they don't Grandpa," Kagome states.

"Oh I give up," Grandpa says defeated.

"So Kagome are you coming going with me now?" Inu asks as if the argument never happened.

"Sure, just let me pack some things first," Kagome replies.

"Alright but hurry up," Inu says impatiently.

"Man what's the hurry anyways even if we get back tonight we won't start looking for jewel shards in the morning,' Kagome says to herself.

Thanks for the reviews Sorry I didn't any fluffiness in this chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

THE BATTLE FOR KAGOME'S LOVE

**Chapter 3: Attack of the Tiger Demon Yuki**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

"…" speech

'…' thoughts

In the Feudal Era

Inu and Kagome enter Kaede's to find Miroku knocked out on the floor with a fuming Sango above him.

"Miroku groped you again?" Kagome asks casually.

"Dang the hentai never learns," Inu comments.

Sango calms down and replies, "How was the visit?"

"It was great," Kagome responds "I even went out with Hojo."

"You went out with Hojo?!" Sango asks in surprise.

"Yeah we just went see a movie," Kagome explains casually.

"Oh… you want to go the hot springs and chat while we bathe?" the slayer asks.

"Sure!" Kagome exclaims

""Ok then let's go," the slayer replies.

That evening… 

The group was walking in a forest when they heard a shriek nearby.

They rush to where they heard the scream and saw a huge red butterfly demon attacking a young couple.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inu exclaims jumping in immediately.

The demon was taken by surprise and stumbled back a bit.

Kagome quickly rushed in to help the couple before the demon regained footing.

"Who dares disturbs the meal of Kyoko the butterfly demon?!" Kyoko roars.

She spots Inuyasha and smirks saying, "You a mere hanyou dare to attack me."

In answer, Inu launches another iron reaver.

"Grr!" Kyoko growls as she swipes her claws at Inu.

He dodges the attack and unsheathes the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he yells.

The attack connects with Kyoko but doesn't kill her.

Inu and co. are surprised that the wind scar failed to kill Kyoko.

She swipes her claws at Inu again and manages to slice him across his chest.

Seeing this Kagome quickly notches an arrow to her bow and shoots it.

The arrow with a pinkish-purple glow around it flew through the air straight into Kyoko.

The demon screamed as the arrow pierced and purified her.

As her body disintegrated, two shard of the shikon jewel fell to the ground.

(AN: let's just say Kagome failed to sense them in her distress.)

Kagome waked over to the shards and picked them up instantly purifying them.

""No wonder the wind scar didn't kill her," Kagome commented as she rushed back to

Inu.

"Are alright Inuyasha?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Inu scoffed, "you think a few measly scratches can hinder me?"

"Ok whatever you say," Kagome responds nonchalantly.

She turns to the others and says, "Let's set up camp for the night.

"Sure," they agree.


	4. Chapter 4

THE BATTLE FOR KAGOME'S LOVE

_**Chapter 4: Koga**_

Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I do.

'…'_: thoughts_

The next day 

A cyclone appears next to Inu and co. who are walking to the next village

Inu automatically jumps in front of Kagome knowing that the cyclone was Koga.

The said wolf demon sotps in front of Inu and says, "Out of the way mutt-face!"

"No way ya mangy wolf!" Inu retorts.

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome says calmly.

BAM! Inu hits the ground.

Koga steps over Inu and takes Kagome's hands in his, "How are you Kagome?" he asks.

Kagome sweat drops and replies "I'm fine and how are you Koga?"

"I'm good. Is dog-shit treating you good," Koga wonders aloud.

Said hanyou gets up and replies hotly, "Of course I am ya scrawny wolf!"

"What did you call me you mongrel?!" Koga exclaims turning towards Inu.

"I called a scrawny wolf ya scrawny wolf," Inu replies.

"Well at least I'm not a half breed like you," Koga responds aiming a punch at Inu

"Why you…" Inu replies socking the wolf demon back.

"Stop it you two!" Kagome yells.

The two guys fail to stop so in desperation, Kago goes in between them.

The boys were too surprised and end up socking her in her sides.

She falls back clutching hers sides.

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo and Sango rush to her.

They glare at Inu and Koga as the young girl replies, "I'm fine you guys."

The two youkai snap out of their stupor and start blaming each other for hurting Kagome.

"Look at what you did mutt-face." Koga yells.

"It's your fault for starting it!" Inu yells back

Stop it you two can't you see Kagome's hur and need peace and quiet," Miroku says exasperatedly.

This shuts up the two boys and they drop down to see how the miko is doing.

"I'm sorry Kagome," they say simultaneously.

"It's okay just stop fighting," Kago replies.

"Okay," they reply.

That evening 

The group set up and was sitting around the fire eating fish.

Inu looks over at Kagome "What?" Kagome asks pointedly taking notice of the hanyou's staring.

"Does it sill hurt" he asks referring to where she was hit earlier.

"No it doesn't Inuyasha thanks for asking though," Kagome smiles.

Inu turns away quickly to hide the pink tint on his face and ays, "it's not like I'm worried or anything "

"I know Inuyasha," Kagome rplies.

Their three companions watch the exchange quietly and knowingly.

R&R the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BATTLE FOR KAGOME'S LOVE**

_Chapter5: Sarah's Discovery_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sarah was inspired by my close friend.

"…":conversation

'…':thoughts

In the modern era

Sarah was on her way to the Higurashi shrine in the morning when she spotted Souta talking to a girl with pink hair.

'_I wonder what they're talking about,'_ Sarah says in her mind.

The pink haired girl,Rini gives Souta a quick peck on the cheek as they say goodbye.

Sarah sees this and rushes toward the two in anger.

"Why are you kissing my boyfriend?!" Sarah asks with venom in her voice.

"Oh didn't he tell you that he likes me now?" Rini asks innocently.

"You what?!" Sarah yells turning to Souta to see that he is gone.

"Souta Higurashi!!!" Sarah shouts, "get back here you bastard!!"

Sarah dashes to the Higurashi shrine where she supposes Souta is taking refuge.

"Get out here Souta!" Sarah yells when she arrives at the front of the Higurashi household.

Souta comes out of the house cautiously and Sarah kicks him in the balls and punches him in the jaw.

"You two-timing jerk!" the hurt girl screams as she runs away tear stains trailing down her face.

Meanwhile in the feudal era… 

I'm going back to my time for two days to study," Kagome informs her friends.

"What?!" exclaims Inuyasha, "you were only back for two days how are we going to find all the jewel shards if you keep going home?"

"I'll just be on my way then," Kagome states ignoring Inuyasha's outburst.

"Okay bye Kagome," Sango, Miroku, and Shippo respond.

"Am I invisible or something?!" Inu exclaims.

"Of course you aren't but why not just let Kagome take a break I mean we battled a demon just a day ago," Miroku reasons with the hanyou.

"Fine," Inu responds haughtily.

Back in the modern era… 

Kagome walks up to her house to find Souta on the ground cringing in pain.

"Souta! What happened?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"Oh hey nee-chan," Souta responds. "Oh nothing, Sarah just got at me for something I did."

"And what did you do to make her mad enough to kick your ass like this?" Kagome wonders aloud.

"Um… I kind of fell for another girl named Rini." Souta answers hesitantly.

"And?" Kagome prompts.

"Sarah saw me kissing her," Souta responds.

"Oh poor girl!" Kagome exclaims."

"Hey what about me," Souta responds.

"Well you shouldn't have hid it from her. Now you go into the house and put some ice on your jaw while I go make sure Sarah's alright." Kagome says.

Don't you need to know where she's at," Souta asks

"Oh yeah, where does she go when she is depressed?" Kagome asks embarrassed that she forgot about getting this piece of info.

"She goes to the park," Souta replies.

"Okay I'll head over there to check on her then," Kagome says.

Meanwhile… 

'_Why did he fall for Rini wasn't I good enough to him,'_ Sarah wonders as she swings on a swing at the park.

'_What does Rini have that I don't,'_ Sarah continues to wonder.

'_You're better than that girl by tenfold,'_ a voice says in her head.

'_Who're you?'_ she asks.

'_I'm your demon side,'_ the voice responds.

'_I have a demon side? Since when,'_ Sarah wonders.

'_Since you were born,'_ the voice replies.

'_If you were within me since birth then why haven't I been aware?'_ Sarah asks.

'_I only show up when you are very depressed,'_ the voice replies.

'_Oh okay… so are you going to take control now?'_ Sarah asks.

'_Nah, by the way someone's coming,' _the voice comments.

'_K I'll talk to you later then,'_ Sarah responds.

Sarah sees Kagome and waves to her.

"Hey Sarah," Kagome greets the young girl.

"Hi," Sarah responds.

"Are you okay?" Kagome inquires.

"Yeah, and guess what!" she exclaims.

"What?" Kagome asks curiously.

"I'm a half demon," she replies excitedly.

"Huh?" Kagome wonders confused.

"I'm a half demon," Sarah states again.

"Okay… show me your claws," Kagome replies still in doubt.

"Sure," Sarah replies as her nails took on a claw-like appearance.

Kagome stood there with her mouth wide open awestruck

"Kagome…hello are u in there?" Sarah asks as she waves her hand in front of Kago's face.

"Huh," Kago snaps out of her stupor.

"Wow so you're a hanyou," Kagome says.

"Why don't any of your demon characteristics show," Kagome wonders aloud.

"What do you mean?" Sarah inquires.

"Well hanyous and youkai have certain traits that are apparent to the naked eye like ears and tails," Kago clarifies.

"Why don't you exibit any of those traits," Kagome asks again.

'_Yeah why don't I?'_ Sarah asks her demon side.

'_Because those traits only appear when I'm in control,'_ Sarah's demon side responds.

'_Oh okay,'_ Sarah replies.

"Because they only show when my demon side is in control," Sarah relays to Kagome.

"Okay…" Kagome responds.

'_Wow she's a pretty flexible hanyou' _Kagome thinks to herself. _'Maybe I should take her back to the feudal era with me and show her to the others.'_

AN: R&R or I won't update and you'll a most painful death muhahahahahahahahaha-cough-cough.


	6. Chapter 6

THE BATTLE FOR KAGOME'S LOVE

_**Chapter6: Welcome to the feudal era Sarah**_

Disclaimer: Wish I owned a hottie like Inuyasha but I don't.

'…' thoughts

Back in the feudal era… 

"Hey guys I'm back," Kagome greets Inu and the others as she enters Kaede's hut.

"Who's that," Sango asks pointing to Sarah.

"This is Sarah, she's a hanyou that I met in my time." Kagome explains.

"There are demons in your time Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquires.

"I guess," Kagome replies.

"That's funny I didn't smell any the last time I went to get u Kagome," Inuyasha comments nonchalantly.

"Maybe they're not that close to my house or my school," Kagome responds.

"Um… what are you doing?" Sarah asks Shippo who was sniffing her.

"Yeah, Shippo what are you doing?" Kagome seconds when she turned around.

Shippo stops what he is doing immediately and looks up embarrassed.

"Um I was checking to see what kind of hanyou Sarah is," he replies.

"Oi runt, you don't get up close and personal to do that," Inu scolds.

"I know but I just wanted to make sure that she's a squirrel hanyou," Shippo replies.

"A squirrel hnayou? Wow we don't see many around here," Sango comments.

"Yeah," Kagome seconds.

"Why do you look full human?" Inu asks bluntly.

"My demon traits only show when I'm extremely angry or melancholy," Sarah answers

"Really?" Inu asks surprised that such a hanyou existed.

"Yea," Sarah replies Flushing a little at getting so much attention.

"Anyway…,' Kagome says drawing her friends' attention back to her, "Sarah wants to stay with us for a few days, is that alright with you guys?"

"Sure," Sango, Miroku, and Shippo say.

"No, we have enough people in our group as it is," Inu replies sternly.

"That's a lame excuse Inuyasha," Shippo states.

What did you say you runt?" Inu states murderously.

"Kagomeeeeeee," Shippo wails running to hide behind the said girl.

"Inuyasha grow up," Kagome states calmly.

"What! I didn't even do anything," Inu replies loudly.

"Inuyasha… osuwari," Kagome says calmly.

BOOM! Inu crashes to the floor unceremoniously.

"Now Inuyasha, can Sarah stay with us for a few days?" Kagome asks unfazed by the crash.

"Fine," Inu replies as he peels himself off the ground.

"Good," Kagome responds "Sarah, Sango let's go to the hot springs."

'Okay," Said girls respond.

Later on…

"What's up with Inuyasha?" Sarah asks while eating a roasted fish.

"Oh nothing he's just sulking about earlier today," Shippo answers offhandedly.

"Yeah, it's nothin' to worry about," Sango seconds.

"Kagome con cheer him up so don't worry," Miroku adds.

"Really, how," Sarah wonders aloud.

"You'll see," the others respond.

"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong," Kagome inquires.

"Nothin'," Inu responds gruffly.

"You're sulking, there's gotta be something on your mind," Kagome encourages.

"Why'd you 'sit' me in front of what's her name?" Inu responds.

"Oh is this what 's upsetting you?" Kagome replies, If it is then I'm sorry But you were being a bit immature."

"I was not being immature," Inu responds haughtily.

"Yes you were," Kagome answers sternly.

"Nuh uh," Inu denies.

"Yes you were but I forgive you," Kagome says reaching up to rub Inu's ears.

"Fine I was," Inu replies giving into Kagome's touch.

"See what did we tell you Sarah,' Shippo comments watching the scene at his spot across from the couple.

"Oh," Sarah replies trying to decide if what Kagome did counted as cheering Inu up.

A\N: Sorri it took so long I was busy with school being senior and all. Please review.


End file.
